Encore un jour au Paradis
by Sialan Pink
Summary: La vie des Archanges n'est pas de tout repos au Paradis. Plus encore que les missions confiées par leur Père, les bêtises de Gabriel ou les disputes entre Michel et Lucifer constituent autant de défis à relever au quotidien. Le rating variera selon les nouvelles.
1. Flamants roses

**Coucou ! **

**Voici un recueil de petites nouvelles que je vais ajouter au fur et à mesure selon l'inspiration... **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Flamants roses**

\- Lucy t'a bercé trop près du mur ou quoi ?

Gabriel lança un regard contrit à son grand frère et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée qui jurait atrocement avec le blond vénitien de sa tignasse.

\- A quel moment est-ce que tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée ? Continua Raphaël sans vraiment attendre de réponse, mais c'était bien mal connaître son cadet.

\- Hier soir, en revenant de la Terre. Avoua le futur Messager. Après avoir vu ces drôles d'oiseaux, tu sais ?

Le Guérisseur se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Pourquoi Père lui avait-il fourré un gamin aussi insupportable dans les pattes ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?  
Il toisa un instant son cadet, le bout de ses longs index osseux joints contre ses lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre. Même s'il devait reconnaître que la nouvelle farce de Gabriel était plutôt comique – ce petit ne manquait pas d'imagination – il savait également qu'il allait au devant de gros ennuis.

\- Et sinon, ça part au bout de combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui somnolait dans la pièce d'à côté, retenant à grand peine un éclat de rire qui aurait pu trahir son expression impassible.

\- Ça part au premier lavage. Répondit le blond d'une petite voix en le regardant par-dessous ses longs cils.

\- Et bien, tu n'as plus qu'à faire attention à ne pas être dans les parages quand il se réveillera. Soupira le Guérisseur.

\- Tu ne lui diras pas que c'est moi ? Supplia le petit de neuf ans en le regardant avec des yeux humides.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va deviner tout seul. Rétorqua sournoisement le brun avant de pivoter pour sortir de la maison, Gabriel sur ses talons.

\- Tu me protégeras, hein Raph ? Insista-t-il en tirant sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

Le troisième Archange pinça les lèvres et secoua la main pour se dégager du parasite importun.

\- Il serait temps que tu apprennes à assumer tes bêtises, Gaby. Le sermonna-il.

La tête que fit le futur Messager à cet instant valait tout l'or du monde. Sans Lucifer pour le défendre contre son frère aîné, il faisait beaucoup moins le malin quand lui prenait l'envie de faire une blague de mauvais goût au Prince des Archanges.

Un Gabriel s'éloignant à tir d'aile plus tard, Raphaël laissa son hilarité contenue le gagner peu à peu. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Michel en se réveillant avec trois paires d'ailes teintes en rose bonbon, vestige des drôles d'oiseaux qu'avait vu son frère sur Terre. Il se promettait d'être là pour graver cette scène dans son souvenir. Avant d'aller aider Gabriel.


	2. Baisers d'anges

**Gabriel découvre que la perfection de son frère est aussi faite de petites imperfections... **

* * *

**Baisers d'anges**

Il était de notoriété publique que Lucifer était le plus bel ange de toute la Création. Leur Père l'avait doté d'un physique à faire pâlir d'envie tout en chacun mais plus que la perfection de ses traits, l'archange semblait être animé d'un feu intérieur qui donnait l'impression qu'il irradiait de lumière en permanence. Les surnoms dont il avait hérité rendaient tous hommage à sa beauté divine dont il avait parfaitement conscience. Après tout, on ne le nommait pas Etoile du Matin pour rien. Une étoile était brillante, solaire, éclairait le ciel dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Si Gabriel avait dû décrire son frère en un seul mot, il aurait sans doute choisit : rayonnant.

Aussi, quand il découvrit à l'occasion d'une balade sur Terre, ce qu'il prit d'abord pour une imperfection sur le corps de son aîné, il en fut fort étonné.

Il allait sur l'année de ses huit ans et Lucifer avait décidé de l'emmener sur Terre afin de passer un peu de temps avec lui avant que leur Père ne le renvoie en mission. Il savait que Gabriel adorait cette planète et qu'il pouvait y passer des heures sans se lasser une seconde de ce qui l'entourait.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux assis au bord d'une rivière, à observer les reflets argentés de quelques poissons primitifs quand le plus âgé décida d'aller tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, voire plus si l'envie lui prenait. Il ôta donc ses habits qu'il posa sur la rive, ne conservant que son sous-vêtement, et glissa un orteil dans le courant avant de se retourner.

\- Tu viens, poussin ? Incita-t-il son petit frère qui le regardait, sagement assis sur l'herbe.

Gabriel s'agita, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se séparer de ses vêtements.

\- Allez viens, personne ne te regarde. Le rassura le grand blond en s'avançant dans le lit de la rivière jusqu'aux genoux.

A contrecœur, le petit archange ôta son pantalon mais conserva son T-shirt avant de s'approcher timidement, ses pieds nus effleurant l'herbe tendre de la berge. Lucifer lui tendit ses bras.

\- Viens, Gaby. Approche.

Le gamin posa un pied dans l'eau en frissonnant. Il ne ressentait pas à proprement parler la morsure du froid autour de sa cheville mais son enveloppe de chair, elle, l'éprouvait.  
Précautionneusement, il brava le courant pour s'approcher de son grand frère et s'accrocha à son bras dès qu'il fut assez proche, l'eau lui montant jusqu'à la taille.

Lucifer sourit fièrement et pris sa main pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Le petit archange se mit à battre des pieds pour se maintenir à la surface quand l'eau lécha le dessus des hanches de son aîné.

\- C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- O-Oui. Sourit Gabriel sans toutefois oser le lâcher.

L'Etoile du Matin le laissa barboter un instant avant de l'amener plus proche de la rive, là où il avait pieds afin d'aller nager un peu.

C'est quand il se retourna que Gabriel les vit pour la première fois. Les petites tâches rousses qui parsemaient ses épaules et son dos, puis qui s'espaçaient en descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins avant de disparaître derrière l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il fut incapable de détacher ses yeux des petites imperfections qui couvraient le corps de son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'enfonce sous l'eau, le tirant de sa contemplation.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur Père avait fait Lucifer si parfait si c'était pour marquer sa peau de manière aussi étrange.

Quand son aîné vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la berge, il remarqua avec surprise qu'en plissant bien les yeux, les petits points ocres avaient également eu l'audace de s'étaler sur son nez et ses pommettes. Diantre, comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dévisages comme ça ? Demanda soudain Lucifer avec un petit sourire, le tirant de ses pensées. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Heu... Ben... Bafouilla le petit blond. Tu as des tâches, là.

Il posa son doigt sur le haut de sa joue en rougissant. Le blond éclata de rire devant la mine confuse de son cadet.

\- C'est ça qui te perturbe ? Raphaël dit que ce sont des tâches de rousseur. Il dit aussi qu'on appelle ça des baisers d'anges.

\- Ah bon ? Mais... Tu as attrapé ça parce que tu as été embrassé par des anges ? Demanda le petit garçon qui s'efforça de ne pas virer au cramoisi en songeant jusqu'où s'étalaient les tâches de son frère.

\- Je n'ai pas « attrapé » ça, poussin. Rit le plus âgé. C'est une expression. J'ai été créé comme ça.

\- Ah.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te déplaît ? Le taquina Lucifer.

\- Non ! Rougit Gabriel. C'est joli. On dirait des étoiles.

Son aîné lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Gabriel ne tarda pas venir se blottir contre lui, les yeux fixés sur les panachures rebelles qui avaient étendues leur territoire jusque sur le haut de son torse.

\- Dis, tu crois que je pourrais en avoir un jour, moi aussi ?


	3. Souvenir

**Souvenir**

\- Gaby ? Je suis rentré !

Lucifer avait à peine fait quelques pas dans la maison qu'une petite boule de plumes blonde le percutait de plein fouet, s'accrochant à ses jambes avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- LUCY !

L'Etoile du Matin déploya ses ailes pour rétablir son équilibre et se pencha pour prendre son petit frère dans ses bras en riant. Il le cala sur sa hanche et lui ébouriffa les cheveux malgré ses protestations.

\- Mais tu as encore grandi ? S'exclama-t-il en le regardant.

Le petit archange passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui en ronronnant, les ailes tremblantes de contentement.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, poussin. Sourit l'aîné en l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'au salon, dans l'impossibilité de se détacher du pot de glu qu'avait décidé de devenir le gamin.

\- Tu es parti trop longtemps. Chouina Gabriel. Tu avais dit trois dodos et là, ça fait au moins... Dix !

\- Au moins ? Sourit Lucifer. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu ?

Le petit blond le regarda avec tout le sérieux du monde, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres boudeuses, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Raph a dit à Michel qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi parce que d'habitude, tu n'étais pas aussi en retard.

Lucifer tiqua. Son cadet avait la fâcheuse habitude d'épier les conversations qu'il n'était pas censé écouter. Il l'imaginait sans peine tapi sans bruit dans les dernières marches de l'escalier, tendant l'oreille pour entendre des nouvelles de son grand frère qu'il estimait parti depuis trop longtemps. Le connaissant, la discussion à laquelle il avait été témoin avait dû l'empêcher de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.  
D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui révéler les raisons de son retard, tout comme il exigerait de Raphaël une discrétion absolue sur les blessures que ce dernier allait devoir panser.

\- Raph a dit ça, hein ? Répondit l'Etoile du Matin en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour poser son petit frère sur ses genoux. Mais je suis là, tu vois ? Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Tu étais inquiet, toi ?

Gabriel secoua immédiatement la tête avec conviction.

\- Je sais qu'il peut rien t'arriver.

\- Ah oui ? S'amusa l'aîné. Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'as promis. Répondit simplement le petit blond.

Le deuxième archanges le regarda avec tendresse et posa un baiser sur sa joue rebondie.

\- Bien sûr, poussin. Je serai toujours là pour toi, c'est promis. Le rassura-t-il.

\- Promis juré ?

Lucifer se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine sérieuse de son petit frère.

\- Promis juré craché ! Rétorqua-t-il en faisant semblant de cracher dans sa main.

\- Beurk !

Gabriel éclata de rire puis sauta des genoux de son frère pour le tirer par la main.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu m'apprendrais à voler quand tu reviendrais !

\- C'est vrai. Concéda le blond en oubliant sa fatigue pour se lever. Allons-y.

**_Des milliers d'années plus tard, plongé dans le noir de sa cellule des Enfers, ce souvenir reviendrait souvent, insistant et douloureux, dans l'esprit de Gabriel qui se demanderait où était son frère quand il avait le plus besoin de lui. _**


	4. Sale manie

**Sale manie**

Raphaël avait une sale manie. Une vraie sale manie, tous ses frères vous le diront.

Il ne quittait que très rarement son cabinet, et quand c'était le cas, c'était pour se rendre à la maison où cohabitaient les quatre archanges dans une entente plus ou moins cordiale.

Si l'on oubliait les disputes incessantes entre Michel et Lucifer à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, les bêtises de Gabriel qui semblait développer une imagination effrayante pour un enfant de sept ans et le ballet pas toujours discret des conquêtes de l'Etoile du Matin qui se succédaient dans sa chambre de nuits en nuits, on obtenait une ambiance qu'on pouvait qualifier de plutôt calme.

Ce jour là, Raphaël était seul dans la maison. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser libre court à sa fameuse manie sans crainte de subir les foudres de sa fratrie. Il avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de repos, d'entamer un sevrage de caféine pendant au moins une semaine et de paresser sur le canapé sans rien faire d'autre que de gribouiller dans son carnet de croquis qu'il avait délaissé trop longtemps.

Le Guérisseur avait certes quelques défauts mais rien ne l'handicapait plus au quotidien que sa timidité maladive. Manque de bol pour quelqu'un qui passait ses journées à voir défiler des gens malades dans son cabinet. Pourtant, assez étrangement, dans le cadre de son travail, il maîtrisait parfaitement bien les choses. Il avait le contrôle.

Là où ça se corsait, c'était quand il devait mettre le nez dehors pour quelque raison que ce soit. Là, il ne contrôlait plus rien et ça le terrifiait. Un ange lui demandait son chemin ? Il se liquéfiait sur place. Porter un message à l'un de ses frères à travers le Paradis ? Ses ailes devenaient aussi molles que du coton. On l'invitait à se joindre à une sortie ? C'était la mort assurée.

Bref, quand Raphaël devait se trouver face à une personne autre que l'un de ses frères, en dehors du cadre de son travail, il paniquait. Alors les seuls endroits où il se sentait lui-même, c'était dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa fratrie ou dans son cabinet qui fleurait bon le café et l'antiseptique.

Ses frères étaient parfaitement conscients du malaise que le brun éprouvait à être en société. Ils comprenaient sa timidité, la pudeur extrême qu'il mettait dans ses relations avec les autres et même son besoin de rester seul la plupart du temps.

Mais **_ça_**, ils ne comprenaient pas.

Quand Lucifer ouvrit la porte d'entrée un peu plus tard, les bras chargés de sacs en plastique, et qu'il vit son frère sur le canapé, il poussa un juron sonore et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour s'en couvrir les yeux.

\- Putain, RAPH ! Mais merde, à la fin ! Tu pourrais au moins mettre un caleçon !

Oui, Raphaël avait une sale manie. Une vraie sale manie qui avait tendance à rendre ses frères dingues.


	5. Un petit pas 1

**Un petit pas 1**

Raphaël côtoyait des anges toute la journée, c'était son boulot. Seulement, dès qu'il mettait un pied hors de son cabinet, il était d'une timidité maladive qui faisait l'objet des moqueries incessantes de ses frères.

Aussi, lorsque ces derniers décidèrent d'organiser une excursion sur Terre pour fêter l'intronisation officielle de Gabriel en tant qu'Archange – le petit blond venait d'avoir neuf ans et prenait ses fonctions en tant que Messager de Dieu – le Guérisseur chercha par tous les moyens à y échapper. Bien sûr c'était sans compter le pouvoir de persuasion de son aîné direct et les larmes de son cadet. Il finit dont par se laisser entraîner plus ou moins volontairement sur la planète qui abritait désormais une civilisation plus que développée.

Raphaël avait très rarement vu d'humains de ses propres yeux et il ne s'en était jamais réellement approché. Il ne les détestait pas mais il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de ces mammifères gesticulants et soumis aux aléas de leurs passions et de leurs sentiments. Leur vie était trop brève et souvent peu heureuse. Il se demandait ce que leur Père leur trouvait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait cru s'étouffer quand ses trois frères l'avaient embarqué dans un bar, autrement dit, un endroit grouillant d'humains. Des humains en tous genres, une ambiance confinée, des effluves d'alcool et de transpiration qui assaillaient les narines et une musique assourdissante. Bref, tout ce que l'archange brun avait pris soin d'éviter durant sa vie. En entrant, il se dit très sérieusement que l'Enfer devait à peu près ressembler à ça. Les humaines à moitié nues qui se déhanchaient sur le comptoir en moins.

Il voulait mourir, là, tout de suite.

Il grimaça quand Lucifer lui donna une claque dans le dos avec un grand sourire narquois.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Raph. Il y a peut-être moyen que tu te débarrasses de ton pucelage ce soir.

Son cadet lui renvoya un regard noir qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel Léviathan. Lucifer n'allait donc jamais le lâcher avec ça ? Si le troisième archange n'avait jamais eu d'expérience charnelle, c'est qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envie ni le besoin. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes ou les deux, et généralement, il évitait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au sexe, y compris avec son propre corps.  
Evidemment, c'était un des sujets de prédilection de Michel et de Lucifer qui passaient leur temps à tenter de le caser avec n'importe qui.

\- Fous-moi la paix. Siffla-t-il en espérant se faire entendre par-dessus la musique qui lui agressait les oreilles.

Mais l'Etoile du Matin s'était déjà détourné, repérant une potentielle future victime de son charme ravageur dans la foule.

Étrangement, ce fut Gabriel qui relança le sujet alors qu'ils étaient attablés depuis une dizaine de minutes, leur boisson à peine entamée devant eux.

\- Psst, Raph ! Tu vois le blond de la table d'à côté ?

Raphaël tourna innocemment la tête et tomba directement dans le regard du jeune homme en question qui lui adressa un sourire. Il baissa les yeux en rougissant alors que son petit frère tirait sa manche.

\- Il te regarde depuis qu'on est entrés. L'informa Gabriel avec sérieux.

Raphaël était certain que Lucifer avait des sonars à la place des oreilles. Malgré la musique, il avait très vite relevé la tête aux paroles de leur cadet et un sourire de mauvais augure avait étiré ses lèvres charnues.

_Merci pour la discrétion, Gaby, s_ongea le brun en attendant la remarque de son aîné qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- C'est le moment où jamais de tenter ta chance, Raphou ! Jubila-t-il alors que Michel les regardait avec un air curieux. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester vierge toute ta vie !

La peau pâle du troisième archange se teinta d'une jolie couleur rouge très soutenue qui fit encore plus ressortir ses longs cheveux de jais. S'ils n'avaient pas été au milieu d'une foule d'humains, Raphaël aurait sûrement foutu la raclée de sa vie à son frère pour cette remarque encore plus qu'indélicate.

\- Va te faire foutre. Grommela-t-il à la place en se terrant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Il prit soin de ne surtout pas regarder dans la direction indiquée un peu plus tôt par son petit frère et plongea le nez dans son verre pour couper court à la conversation.

\- J'aimerais bien. Ricana Lucifer. Mais c'est de ton cas désespéré dont on parle.

A ces mots, il se leva pour s'approcher de la table voisine tandis que Raphaël, plus rouge qu'un homard ébouillanté en comprenant ses intentions, essayait de le retenir.

\- Lucy ! Siffla-t-il, indigné. Reviens-là !

L'archange blond se planta devant la table et toisa les trois hommes qui y étaient installés et dont tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui à l'instant. Il posa ses yeux sur le blond qui jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil à Raphaël et lui sourit.

\- Bonsoir. Mon frère juste là te trouve absolument charmant mais malheureusement, il est timide et le balai qu'il a dans le cul l'empêche de t'inviter à prendre un verre. Si tu avais l'amabilité de faire le premier pas, je pense qu'il en serait ravi.

Sa tirade fut accueillie par un éclat de rire de la part du blond qui hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre un Lucifer triomphant jusqu'à la table où Raphaël, rouge de honte, avait enfoui son visage entre ses bras.

\- Jevaisletuerjevaisletuerjevaisletuer. Répétait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un tapotement sur son épaule.

Il tenta un coup d'œil prudent hors de la sécurité de ses bras et tomba dans un regard chocolat pétillant.

\- Bonsoir.

Raphaël dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour avaler correctement sa salive. Il se redressa un peu en essayant d'oublier à quel point il devait avoir l'air ridicule sous les regards moqueurs de ses frères et marmonna une vague salutation à l'inconnu.

\- Hem... 'Soir.

L'inconnu lui répondit par un sourire doux et le Guérisseur se sentit se liquéfier sur place. Père, qu'il se sentait brusquement déplacé avec ce véhicule chétif et débraillé. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver et il se sentit encore plus mal quand l'homme lui tendit sa main.

\- Je m'appelle Swann.

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Gabriel, dans sa ligne de mire, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- Heu... Raphaël. Répondit-il en serrant sa main avec hésitation.

La paume de sa main était chaude contre la sienne et il sentit un picotement remonter le long de son bras. Il n'avait jamais touché d'humains auparavant.

\- Je peux t'inviter à prendre un verre, Raphaël ? Demanda Swann en sentant son malaise.

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir les regards brûlants de ses frères sur sa nuque. Il savait qu'un refus signifierait son arrêt de mort ou au mieux, de subir les moqueries de Lucifer du matin au soir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il préférait encore la mort.

\- Oui, d'accord. Accepta-t-il un peu mécaniquement en se levant pour le suivre jusqu'au comptoir.

Lucifer regarda ses frères avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu !


	6. Leçon de vol

**Leçon de vol**

\- J'arrive pas ! Décréta le gosse de six ans en s'asseyant par terre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine maigrelette et le visage chiffonné dans une grimace contrariée.

\- Essaye encore, poussin. Dit gentiment le grand blond en venant s'accroupir en face de lui. Tu vas finir par y arriver.

\- Mais c'est trop dur, Lucy... Soupira le petit dernier des archanges en levant des yeux humides sur lui. J'y arriverai jamais...

\- Mais si, tu vas y arriver. Répliqua patiemment Lucifer en le prenant par la main pour qu'il se relève.

Le gamin marmonna et se releva quand même avant de déployer ses ailes cuivrées un peu trop grandes pour lui.

\- C'est trop fatiguant. Se plaint-il en les faisant battre mollement.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez musclé. L'embêta l'Etoile du Matin en sachant que son argument allait faire mouche.

Le nez de Gabriel se fronça un peu plus tandis qu'il jetait un regard noir à son aîné.

\- C'est même pas vrai.

\- Alors prouve-moi que tu n'es plus un bébé. Insista l'archange blond avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Il connaissait son petit frère sur le bout des doigts et il savait parfaitement comment le motiver.

\- Je suis pas un bébé ! S'offusqua le futur Messager en se mettant à battre des ailes avec furie.

\- Voilà ! C'est ça, continue ! L'encouragea son aîné en reculant un peu pour ne pas se faire heurter par ses longues rémiges.

Remotivé à l'idée de ne pas perdre sa fierté devant son grand frère, Gabriel se concentra pour agiter ses ailes comme ce dernier le lui avait appris. A force d'efforts, il commença à s'élever de quelques centimètres et lâcha un glapissement surpris.

\- Lucy ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Continue ! L'exhorta son aîné. Encore un peu, allez ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef !

Ignorant le tiraillement dans ses épaules, le petit blond s'éleva encore pour atteindre deux mètres au-dessus du sol.

\- C'est bien, Gaby ! Le félicita Lucifer en s'approchant pour lui tendre ses bras.

Le gamin replia ses ailes et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son grand frère, le souffle court.

\- C'était bien ?

\- C'était parfait. Sourit fièrement l'Etoile du Matin en déposant un baiser sur son front. On recommence demain et dans deux semaines, on ira voler ensemble.

Le visage du petit garçon se partagea entre l'horreur de recommencer le même exercice le lendemain et les jours qui suivaient, et l'envie d'accompagner son aîné dans ses prochaines excursions.

\- En attendant, reprit Lucifer, tes efforts méritent bien un chocolat chaud.

\- Sur Terre ?! S'extasia le petit blond en oubliant soudain complètement la partie la moins agréable de l'entraînement.

\- Hum hum. Acquiesça sérieusement son frère.

\- Avec de la chantilly ?

Lucifer éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ouais, évidemment.

Gabriel l'enlaça avec une force peu commune, le visage rayonnant.

\- Je t'adore !

\- Moi aussi, poussin. Sourit Lucifer avant de décoller en le tenant contre lui.

Direction la Terre et ses chocolats viennois, supplément chantilly.


	7. T'es qui toi ?

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je suis désolé pour la longue absence mais j'avais d'autres projets qui sont un peu à l'arrêt pour le moment. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui me suivent sur "The boys of summer" mais j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration et comme je ne veux pas poster un chapitre tout pourri juste pour en poster un, j'essaye de me remotiver en écrivant autre chose, mais promis ça va reprendre. **

**En attendant, je vais essayer de remplir un peu ce recueil. **

**Bisous.**

* * *

**T'es qui toi ?**

D'accord, Lucy était comme sa maman – même si le qualificatif hérissait les plumes et la virilité toute masculine du concerné -. Bien sûr, Michel était comme son papa, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec ses muscles et sa grosse voix ? Evidemment, tout cela semblait avoir un sens pour un petit ange de cinq ans. Mais Raphaël se posait quand même une question : il était quoi, lui ?

C'était une bonne question, qu'il ne savait pas comment poser à un archange qui apprenait à peine à compter.

Quel qualificatif méritait-il ?

Il n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question avant que Gabriel ne débarque dans leur vie. Avant Gaby, il était simplement le médecin céleste du Paradis, le Guérisseur, pas grand chose de plus, à vrai dire.

Maintenant, il n'était pas « papa », il n'était pas « maman », alors il était quoi, au juste ?

C'est la question qu'il posa dans ces termes précis au bambin occupé à gribouiller sur une feuille, la langue tirée sous l'effet de la concentration. Gabriel prit le temps de terminer son pâté de couleurs qui n'avait de sens que pour lui, et tourna une bouille confuse vers le brun qui attendait une réponse avec angoisse.

\- Les deux. Lâcha-t-il le plus simplement du monde. Papa _et_ maman. Ça dépend.

Le cœur de Raphaël prit un virage serré et il lui fallu un certain temps avant de parvenir à articuler correctement.

\- Comment ça, les deux ? Tu m'expliques ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille, alors que la pastel qu'il tenait entre ses doigts boudinés traçait des lignes aléatoires.

\- Bah, quand on joue, tu veux bien que je te mette des robes. Répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Et puis je peux faire des tresses à tes cheveux, et tu cries pas quand je te mets du maquaiage.

\- Maquillage, poussin. Le reprit machinalement Raphaël, surpris par son explication.

\- Et puis, tu soignes tout le temps mes bobos. Continua le petit archange. C'est ce qu'une maman fait, nan ?

\- Je sais pas... Murmura le médecin alors que ses tripes partaient faire un grand huit.

\- Et puis des fois, tu cries tellement fort sur Lucy que tes yeux ils lancent des éclairs, et même qu'il ose plus parler après. Gloussa Gabriel en détachant ses yeux dorés de son dessin pour le regarder. Là, tu fais peur comme Mich.

Ah bon.

Raphaël était perdu. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste ?

\- Toi, tu es tout ça à la fois, Raphou. Un papa et une maman. Reprit la voix fluette de son cadet. Tu peux être tout doux et très effrayant. Tu peux porter des habits de fille et de garçon. Mich voudra jamais que je lui mette du rouge à lèvre.

Effectivement, le médecin voyait mal le Prince des archanges se faire barbouiller les lèvres d'un gloss pétant pour faire plaisir à leur petit frère.

\- Et Lucy me dispute jamais. Conclut l'angelot en lui tendant son dessin. Tiens.

\- Merci. Souffla Raphaël, un peu chamboulé par ces révélations. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est toi. Répondit Gabriel, comme si le gribouillis multicolore représentait logiquement son aîné.

\- Ah... C'est très beau. Se força-t-il à dire en cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu permettre de l'identifier. Je suis où exactement ?

Gabriel se pencha sur la feuille pour lui montrer avec le sourire espiègle de celui qui savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

\- J'ai dessiné Lucy en rouge. Expliqua-t-il en désignant un rond écarlate sur le bord de la feuille. Michou en marron. Et toi de toutes les couleurs.

Ah. Maintenant, les choses prenaient tout leur sens.


	8. Secret

**Secret**

C'était un jour tout à fait comme les autres, où rien n'aurait pu prédire à Raphaël que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête.

Gabriel avait terminé l'école et il dessinait tranquillement dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de son frère. Lucy et Michel étaient partis régler quelques affaires sur Terre et c'était au médecin de s'occuper de leur cadet jusqu'à leur retour.

Le temps qu'il finisse sa dernière consultation, le petit était resté tranquille, gribouillant avec application, activité qui était devenue depuis peu sa plus grande passion. Il dessinait des animaux, des maisons, des arbres, des gens, et parvenait à l'expliquer très clairement à ses aînés qui avaient du mal à y voir autre chose que des tâches de couleur.

Aussi, quand Raphaël après avoir verrouillé sa salle de soin, s'était penché par-dessus son épaule, il avait eut la surprise de _reconnaître_ ce que dessinait le gamin. Ses bonhommes restaient des bâtons tremblants avec une tête disproportionnée mais il identifia sans peine ses frères et lui, devant leur maison.

\- C'est joli, ça, Gaby. Remarqua-t-il, impressionné par ses progrès.

\- C'est nous. Précisa l'angelot, confirmant les pensées du médecin.

\- J'ai vu, oui.

Raphaël s'accroupit près de lui et regarda plus attentivement la feuille jusqu'à ce qu'un détail le fasse tiquer.

\- C'est Mich et Lucy qui se tiennent la main ?

Le petit leva la tête et opina silencieusement en le regardant.

\- Et pourquoi nous on ne se tient pas la main aussi ?

Gabriel sourit en se remettant à dessiner, d'un sourire trop plein de secrets.

\- Eux ils sont amoureux, c'est pas pareil.

\- Quoi... ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils en se demandant où son cadet était allé chercher une telle absurdité.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Gaby ?

\- Ils se font des bisous quand t'es pas là. Dévoila le gamin avec un naturel qui donna l'impression au Guérisseur de s'être pris un trente-trois tonnes dans la figure.

\- Tu les as _vu_ se faire des bisous ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

\- Oui, sur la bouche, même. Acquiesça Gabriel en changeant de couleur de pastel, pas perturbé le moins du monde.

Raphaël avala de travers. Il avait du mal à imaginer ses deux aînés se bécoter devant leur petit frère. Il avait du mal à imaginer tout court d'ailleurs.

\- Mais... Heu... C'est eux qui t'ont dit qu'ils étaient amoureux ?

Gabriel secoua la tête négativement.

\- Nan. Ils font ça quand y a personne. Le môme eut un sourire malicieux. Mais moi je me cache et je vois tout.

Raphaël hésitait franchement entre succomber à une crise d'hystérie ou éclater de rire en disant à Gabriel que sa blague était très drôle mais qu'il avait compris l'astuce. Le petit blond ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps quand il posa ses crayons et leva une mine sérieuse sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ils font semblant de plus être amoureux quand on est là ?

\- Je...

Le cerveau du médecin tentait péniblement de redémarrer mais il restait bloqué sur l'image de ses frères occupés à échanger joyeusement leur flux salivaire.

\- Ecoute, poussin, c'est compliqué. Parvint-il à dire en le regardant.

Comment expliquer des notions aussi délicates que l'inceste à un bébé ange de six ans, sans détruire l'image rassurante et normale que constituait le couple secret formé par ses frères ? Gabriel voyait simplement deux personnes qui s'aimaient, et son innocence d'enfant le poussait à intégrer ça comme une constante dans sa vie sans se poser de questions. Il adorait Lucifer, il adorait Michel. Michel et Lucy s'aimaient, tout le monde était heureux. CQFD.

\- Pourquoi c'est compliqué ? Voulu tout de même savoir le mioche.

\- Et bien... Raphaël chercha désespérément comment contourner le sujet. Ce sont des choses d'adultes, tu vois ? C'est toujours compliqué.

Gabriel haussa les sourcils. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas si compliqué. En tout cas, ça avait l'air plutôt simple quand il avait surpris ses aînés enlacés sur le canapé, Lucifer dans les bras de Michel qui lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille, et l'Etoile du Matin qui souriait en caressant leurs doigts entrelacés. Ce n'était même pas compliqué du tout quand il voyait bien que Lucifer rayonnait plus que jamais quand Michel l'embrassait. Ridiculement simple quand Michel ne fronçait plus les sourcils, et que son visage prenait un air plus doux en présence de Lucifer.

Il se mit soudain à trembler de peur en imaginant leur havre de paix voler en éclat parce qu'il n'avait pas su tenir sa langue.

\- Tu diras rien, hein Raph ? Supplia-t-il. C'est leur secret.

Le Guérisseur se mordilla les lèvres en réfléchissant. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas le droit de les condamner sur le coup de la stupeur mais... Il allait forcément devoir aborder le sujet. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre... Il baissa les yeux en sentant Gabriel tirer sur sa manche, l'air effrayé.

\- Tu sais, ils font rien de mal. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Il faut pas les punir parce qu'ils sont amoureux.

Raphaël soupira et passa ses doigts dans les mèches folles de son frère.

\- Personne n'a parlé de punir personne.

\- Mais je vois bien que t'es en colère. Répliqua le petit en le fixant. Il faut les laisser tranquille. Jure que tu vas les laisser tranquille.

Le brun se sentit soudain mal à l'aise sous son regard ambré, car il y avait dans ces flaques d'or fondu quelque chose de purement innocent, et pourtant si déterminé, qui ébranla ses convictions. Il finit par baisser la tête pour échapper à ces yeux acérés qui attendaient son approbation.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, poussin. Le rassura-t-il. Je vais les laisser tranquille, c'est promis.

Gabriel paru un peu rassuré par sa promesse, et il passa ses bras autour de son cou. Raphaël le souleva et passa une main sous ses cuisses avant d'attraper ses affaires de l'autre.

\- Allez, on rentre.

Le petit blond posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres pendant tout le trajet avec une désagréable sensation de culpabilité fleurissant dans la poitrine.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas d'amoureux, Raph ? Demanda-t-il alors que celui-ci poussait la porte d'entrée.

La médecin se figea le temps d'un battement de cil avant de se reprendre tout aussi rapidement. Il s'assit sur le canapé et posa Gabriel sur ses genoux avant de repousser ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sourit-il doucement. Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

Gabriel inclina légèrement la tête et le regarda avec tout le sérieux d'un enfant de son âge.

\- Et ben moi j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que papa aime Lucy.

Et le cœur de Raphaël se serra un peu plus.


	9. Humilité

**Humilité**

\- Trop lent, Mich ! Trop lent !

L'aîné des archanges grogna en sentant le bois dur de la dague le frapper au niveau des côtes. Lucifer ne retenait pas ses coups et il allait être quitte pour arborer des bleus pendant encore quelques semaines.

Comme à chaque séance d'entraînement, l'intelligence et la rapidité de son frère prenaient souvent le dessus sur sa stratégie la plus agressive. Lucifer dominait la plupart des échanges, n'hésitant pas à lui faire ravaler son ego à grands coups dans la figure.

Michel était plutôt la force brute, efficace pour parer des attaques en grand nombre et pour repousser l'ennemi en arrière ; son cadet immédiat était plus en finesse, se glissant dans les rangs adverses avec la furtivité d'une ombre pour trancher des gorges sans que ses victimes ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il leur arrivait. En corps à corps, il était redoutable. Presque invaincu. Presque.

Lucifer avait beau connaître les points faibles de son aîné et le déroulé de sa chorégraphie guerrière au pas près, quand il se retrouvait face à Raphaël, c'était une autre affaire.

Le médecin céleste se rendait rarement sur le terrain d'entraînement mais quand c'était le cas, tous les combattants cessaient immédiatement leurs activités pour s'installer en cercle autour des deux frères et assister au spectacle qui s'annonçait alléchant.  
Au début, les paris allaient bon train : la carrure d'allumette de Raphaël ne faisait pas le poids contre le physique athlétique et le palmarès impressionnant de l'Etoile du Matin.

Mais le deuxième archange leur avait rabattu le caquet dès le premier combat, au bout de dix secondes, montre en main. Depuis, les plus féroces des guerriers célestes préféraient passer leur tour.

Quand Lucifer avait aperçu son frère du coin de l'œil sur le bord du terrain, il avait su qu'il était temps d'arrêter de s'amuser et de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il aida Michel à se relever et s'approcha du Guérisseur.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

Raphaël hocha la tête en terminant de nouer sa longue natte en chignon à la base de sa nuque. Sa seule présence avait suffit à attirer la curiosité et les bruits des armes avait progressivement fait place à celui des chuchotements autour d'eux.

\- Tu veux savoir si tu es toujours à la hauteur ? Lança Lucifer en le toisant, conscient des regards posés sur eux.

\- Je viens simplement me dégourdir les jambes. Répondit platement le brun en s'emparant d'une dague en bois effilée, la soupesant dans sa main pour en vérifier l'équilibre.

Lucifer roula des yeux face au flegme habituel de son frère et partit s'installer au milieu du terrain, faisant le vide de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour se concentrer.

Il détestait se battre contre Raphaël pour la simple et bonne raison que ce dernier était imprévisible. Il connaissait la mécanique de Michel par cœur, perçait en quelques secondes les stratégies les plus pointues de ses adversaires mais Raphaël... Il ne savait jamais où ni quand il allait frapper.

Si la plupart des anges contre qui il s'entraînait se trahissaient dans leur langage corporel ou leur regard, le visage du médecin restait aussi lisse qu'un galet poli par la mer, ce qui le rendait incroyablement difficile à déchiffrer pour son aîné. Chacun de ses gestes étaient esquissés avec une précision chirurgicale, sans dépense d'énergie superflue et avec une efficacité redoutable. Raphaël aurait pu être une véritable machine de guerre s'il avait préféré ôter la vie plutôt que la préserver.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Lucifer hocha la tête, jetant un bref coup d'œil à son public. Il ne se laisserait pas humilier une fois de plus. Le regard verrouillé sur son cadet, il se mit à tracer un demi-cercle autour de lui de manière à l'obliger à faire face au soleil. Raphaël suivit le mouvement sans broncher, les ailes étroitement repliées contre son dos. Quand l'astre éblouissant obligea le médecin à plisser les paupières, l'Etoile du Matin bondit à la vitesse d'un fauve se jetant sur sa proie.

Là où sa dague aurait dû rencontrer la résistance du sternum de son frère, elle ne trancha que du vent, Raphaël s'étant jeté à terre au dernier moment avant de se relever un peu plus loin d'un mouvement souple. Le temps que Lucifer se tourne, le Guérisseur avait bougé avec une telle vitesse qu'il ne vit qu'un mouvement flou qu'il para d'instinct. Le choc se répercuta en ondes douloureuses dans son poignet et il dû repousser son frère de toutes ses forces pour ne lui laisser aucune ouverture dans sa garde. Heureusement pour lui, il avait l'avantage de la force et Raphaël fut contraint de reculer pour ne pas trébucher en arrière.

Lucifer profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour corriger sa position et analyser la posture de son frère, cherchant le moindre indice qui lui permettrait d'anticiper la prochaine attaque. Raphaël le fixait avec la même attention, se coulant sur l'herbe rase avec la souplesse d'un chat.

L'Etoile du Matin lança le deuxième assaut en feintant, cherchant à frapper sa cuisse droite alors que ses yeux restaient à la hauteur de son torse. Il se pencha pour éviter le coup qui allait inévitablement arriver au niveau de sa nuque et balança son bras à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il comprit son erreur quand, au lieu de reculer pour éviter la lame, Raphaël le laissa venir à lui et remonta brusquement son genoux qui vint lui éclater le nez dans une gerbe de sang.

L'os se ressouda presque immédiatement mais la violence du coup le laissa sonné quelques secondes qui suffirent à son frère pour l'immobiliser à terre, le bras tordu dans le dos de sorte que la pression exercée sur son membre lui fit lâcher son arme.

\- Okay, t'as gagné... Grogna-t-il, le menton dégoulinant d'un sang qui gouttait sur l'herbe du terrain.

Il roula sur le dos en sentant la pression se relâcher et ignora la main tendue de son frère pour se relever. Il essuya son nez d'un geste rageur et ramassa sa dague avant de se remettre en garde.

\- On recommence.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil mais se replaça dans le cercle en face de lui. Il savait pertinemment que Lucifer ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas battu au moins une fois. Il avait trop de fierté pour rester sur un échec, surtout sous les yeux de l'armée de Michel.

\- Comme tu veux.

Lucifer engagea chacun des assauts et Raphaël se contenta de le laisser s'épuiser avant d'attaquer à son tour. La garde de son frère s'était néanmoins renforcée, il ne comptait pas se laisser avoir une deuxième fois, et le médecin appréciait la prudence qu'il mettait désormais dans chacune de ses actions et qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Sa stratégie se fit plus intelligente, plus rusée, mais il conservait invariablement le même défaut.

Alors qu'il tentait une autre attaque sur le flan le moins protégé du Guérisseur, le prenant au dépourvu pour la première fois de l'entrainement, les murmures dans la foule se renforcèrent, chacun étant persuadé que leur Prince allait remporter ce combat tant le geste était parfait. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver le coup, Raphaël se prépara à l'encaisser et quand la pointe de la dague frappa sa hanche, il abattit son poing sur le poignet de son frère, l'obligeant à baisser son arme qui ripa contre l'os dur de son bassin avant de s'arracher à ses doigts et de voler un peu plus loin.

Abasourdi, Lucifer se reprit néanmoins en un quart de seconde et se jeta sur son cadet, les envoyant rouler tous les deux au sol. Galvanisée par la tournure des choses, la foule se mit à encourager les deux combattants et l'Etoile du Matin s'autorisa un sourire en réussissant à désarmer son frère à son tour. La victoire était à portée de main.

Bloqué entre les cuisses de Lucifer à califourchon sur lui, Raphaël analysa rapidement ses différentes options. Le coup d'œil de son aîné à la foule survoltée lui offrit la plus simple des réponses. Il cessa brusquement de résister et fit mine de se soumettre à la victoire de son frère.

Alors que ce dernier se redressait avec un sourire triomphant, le brun bascula le poids de son corps sur le côté et précipita Lucifer à terre d'une torsion de rein. Il roula sur le côté, emprisonna ses jambes entre les siennes et passa ses bras sous ses aisselles et autour de son cou pour l'immobiliser contre lui, son torse étroitement plaqué contre son dos pour réduire la portée de ses attaques. Avec un cri de rage en voyant la victoire lui échapper, Lucifer tenta de se débattre mais la façon dont le médecin le tenait lui empêchait tout mouvement et il dû se rendre à l'évidence au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée et vaine : il avait perdu.

Haletant l'un contre l'autre, Lucifer bloqué dans une position plus qu'humiliante, Raphaël en profita pour se pencher contre l'oreille de son frère.

\- Ton problème, Lucy, c'est que tu as besoin d'un public pour exister. Tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs.

\- Lâche-moi. Siffla ce dernier pour toute réponse, cruellement blessé dans son orgueil.

Le Guérisseur le libéra de l'entrave de ses membre et se remit debout en époussetant ses vêtements. En mauvais perdant qu'il était, il savait que Lucifer ne le féliciterait pas pour la qualité du combat, ni ne souhaiterait discuter des points à améliorer de chacun comme le faisait les guerriers entre eux pour s'améliorer. Il n'était pas fair-play. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il jouait pour _gagner_ et pour l'instant, il était blessé et humilié et il irait certainement panser sa dignité écorchée seul dans son coin. Michel serait peut-être le seul à pouvoir l'approcher dans les jours qui suivraient. Puis il nourrirait une rancune tenace jusqu'à affronter Raphaël une fois de plus sur le terrain. Et il échouerait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il devait combattre pour lui et pas pour le regard des autres.

Le médecin le suivit des yeux quand il quitta le terrain la tête haute et sourit tristement. Il adorait son frère mais il était persuadé que sa fierté finirait par le perdre s'il n'apprenait pas l'humilité.


	10. It's hard to grow up

**It's hard to grow up**

C'est un Michel embêté qui vint se présenter à la porte de son cadet ce matin là.

Lucifer qui lui ouvrit, fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant son air soucieux. Son visage de guerrier d'ordinaire aussi lisse qu'un lac tranquille était grisâtre, ses yeux pochés de noir et sa bouche tordue en une moue qui frôlait presque le désespoir.

\- C'est Raphaël. Annonça-t-il de but en blanc avant même que l'Etoile du Matin ne l'invite à entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'inquiéta aussitôt l'archange aux cheveux blonds qui connaissait parfaitement le caractère imprévisible et impétueux de leur petit frère.

Michel passa la porte dans un soupir et s'affala sans aucune grâce sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Lucifer l'avait rarement vu agir de manière aussi dramatique.

\- Il refuse de sortir.

Le deuxième archange fronça d'avantage les sourcils. C'était un comportement des plus habituels chez le plus jeune de la fratrie. Raphaël avait toujours préféré le calme de sa chambre ou de la bibliothèque aux rues bondées ou aux cours d'école. Il ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'il était seul. Et Michel le savait alors qu'est-ce qu'il venait lui chanter là ?

\- Je pense que c'est en rapport avec la Cérémonie. Continua l'aîné.

_Oh._ L'Etoile du Matin se retint de se gifler. Comment avait-il pu oublier que leur petit frère prenait ses fonctions dans moins d'une semaine ? Il grimaça.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Cela fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas décroché un mot et il n'a pas quitté son lit depuis hier. Répondit Michel en se passant une main sur la figure. Je crois qu'il est malade.

\- Hum...

Lucifer pensait deviner l'origine de son mal, et il n'avait aucun rapport avec une simple grippe.

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre du futur Guérisseur, il dû plisser les yeux pour deviner sa silhouette dans la pénombre. Raphaël était roulé en boule sous ses draps, les ailes étroitement repliées autour de lui, l'isolant dans un cocon protecteur d'où ne sortait pas le moindre petit bout de peau.

L'archange blond s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit une main pour caresser la boule de plume qui s'ébroua sous le contact mais ne se desserra pas d'un millimètre.

\- Raph ?

Sans le minuscule battement de grâce qui pulsait sous ses doigts, Lucifer aurait presque pu croire que son frère s'était transformé en pierre. Sa manière à lui de signifier qu'il avait envie qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais l'Etoile du Matin ne comptait pas le laisser tranquille, pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre l'un des passages les plus importants de sa vie d'archange dans quelques jours.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il en lissant les plumes hérissées de son cadet, j'étais mort de trouille le jour de la Cérémonie. Je répétais sans cesse à Michel que je ne voulais pas être un archange, qu'on pouvait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place parce que je ne voulais pas de toutes ces responsabilités. Je voulais seulement qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on me laisse faire ce que je voulais. J'étais tellement terrifié que j'ai dormi avec Michel la nuit d'avant.

Il sentit Raphaël remuer sous sa main et une de ses ailes se souleva légèrement pour laisser apparaître un minois tout froissé et humide.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui mais je te fais confiance pour que tu ne le répètes à personne. Sourit gentiment Lucifer en le regardant.

Le minuscule sourire du jeune archange dura le temps d'un battement de cil avant qu'il ne se renfrogne à nouveau et qu'il se cache sous son aile.

\- Je veux pas y aller.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Lui rappela doucement le blond. Et puis tu sais, ça ne changera pas grand chose à ton quotidien, finalement.

Un grommellement étouffé lui parvint sous l'épaisse couche de plumes mais Lucifer ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Tu aimes étudier les plantes médicinales et l'anatomie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mmh.

\- Tu aimes aussi soigner les petits bobos de Michel et moi, non ?

\- Je sais réparer des os. Protesta la voix faiblarde, défendant ses capacités avec un peu plus de conviction.

\- Et c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Dit Lucifer. Simplement, tes dons seront reconnus de manière plus... Officielle.

Le silence qui suivit fut rompu par un froufroutement d'ailes et Raphaël émergea de dessous les draps pour fixer son frère avec ses yeux noirs.

-Alors vous n'allez pas m'abandonner ?

L'Etoile du Matin ouvrit la bouche en secouant la tête.

\- Jamais de la vie, Raph. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules tandis que ses ailes tressautaient mollement dans son dos.

\- Michel a dit que j'allais devoir me comporter comme un adulte, maintenant. Et lui et toi vous n'avez besoin de personne, mais moi...

Le deuxième archange le regarda attentivement. Raphaël avait toujours été un enfant introverti et secret qui exprimait rarement ses sentiments. Il emmagasinait toutes ses émotions jusqu'à l'explosion et gare à ceux qui étaient dans les parages à ce moment là. Mais cette peur de l'abandon semblait plus vieille et plus profonde que ce que Lucifer pensait. Après tout, l'arrivée du troisième archange avait bouleversé l'équilibre parfait des deux aînés et il était logique que ce dernier ne sache pas vraiment où se placer dans leur relation. Mais à ce point là... Le blond sentit une vague de culpabilité lui remonter dans la gorge comme une bile amère.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est adultes qu'on a besoin de personne, trésor. Souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de Michel. Sans vous, je ne serai plus moi, tu comprends ?

\- C'est promis ? Hésita le petit brun en le scrutant avec ce besoin d'être rassuré qui fendait le cœur à son aîné.

\- Mais oui, c'est promis. Jura-t-il en écartant ses bras.

Raphaël vint s'y blottir en fermant les yeux. Quoiqu'il se passe dans quelques jours, il pourrait toujours compter sur l'appui de ses frères. Il ne serait jamais seul.


End file.
